


"Introducing, Sergeant Barnes!"

by lethally_deadly



Series: Winterhawk Week 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Bucky, Established Relationship, FACT, Fluff, I have no idea who the woman is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethally_deadly/pseuds/lethally_deadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets invited on a talk show where they ask some pretty personal questions he's not sure he knows the answers to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Introducing, Sergeant Barnes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 5. The prompt was: Fact.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Waiting backstage for his name to be called is the most stressful situation Bucky has ever been in, and that's saying something. Avengers missions and war zones are a piece of cake, but being out in public is completely and utterly nerve wracking. A couple weeks ago, a well known talk show --Buck still doesn't know which one. They're all the same to him-- had asked him if he would be willing to do an interview, as they were going to do a segment with him. Of course, Bucky had been completely terrified and declined the offer as soon as he had heard about it. But after a long discussion --bribing him with a brand new scope-- with Steve, he decided to reconsider and do the interview afterall. 

So that's how he got to this point in his life: being scared shitless waiting to do a live interview. Live. With people watching him. This is like a reoccurring nightmare for a spy. He doesn't even know what they want to talk about with him! What if they ask him about HYDRA? How much of that does the general public know?

"Now, let me introduce James Buchanan Barnes!"

Bucky cringes at the name and finds himself suddenly pushed onto the stage by one of the crew members. Raucous applause greets him as he walks into view, causing him to smile shyly and give a minuscule wave in the general direction of the teeming mass of people. 

Jesus Christ! Where do they find so many people who actually want to listen to some brainwashed fuck up talk about his life?

Bucky looks across the stage at the woman beckoning him over to a couch. He awkwardly walks --Clint calls it his Murder Strut-- and reaches a hand out for the woman to shake. 

"Wow! Are we lucky or what?! Have a seat, James."

"Please, call me Bucky. James is too formal," Bucky smiles as he sits down on the couch. 

"Anything for our guest," the bubbly woman takes a seat in a couch opposite Bucky, "So, Bucky. Tell us a little bit about yourself."

Bucky reaches a hand up to awkwardly rub at his neck. This is not his scene. He feels completely out of place with his long hair tied into a rough bun and a tight navy blazer stretched across his broad shoulders. He takes a deep breath, "Uhh, well I was born in 1917, grew up in Brooklyn with Stevie-- uhh, Steve Rogers. I fought in World War II with him, got promoted to Sergeant and, well-- I also died in World War II."

The crowd is extremely silent, along with the hostess. 

"Well. That's a pretty depressing story," she genuinely looks sad. 

"Yeah. Well, you know what they say-- shit happens." 

That gets a laugh from the crowd, which Bucky will take as a personal victory thank you very much. 

"So, 1917 you say? That would make you--"

"98, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Wow look at this gentleman. But 98?!" The women looks surprised even though Steve has said he was also interviewed by her recently. "You definitely don't look 98 now does he, ladies?!!!"

Bucky winces as about one hundred energetic women start screaming. Wow, these dames are crazy. 

"Okay, okay," she says to settle the crowd, "You mentioned you knew Captain America?" Bucky nods. "We all know the stories about the famous Bucky Barnes. You were little Steve Rogers' only friend. You stuck by him through everything until your tragic end," Bucky winces and internally begins to question why he agreed to this, "We know the hero, but can you tell us a little bit about you?" The hostess looks directly into Bucky's eyes. 

"I'm sorry? I don't really know what else to say. I'm not all that special--"

"Oh nonsense! Sergeant Barnes, tell us about Steve. Why were you too such good friends?"

Bucky smiles a true smile for the first time tonight. "Stevie was such a little shit-- wait. I can say that right?" Bucky cuts himself off anxiously, looking at the hostess who just laughs. 

"You already have. It's not a big deal."

"Right," he says sheepishly, "Well, anyway, Steve is great guy. His heart's too big for the world, though-- always has been," Bucky smiles fondly again, "He always sees such promise and good in people." Bucky's smile fades as he remembers all the shit he's done that he shouldn't be forgiven for. He frowns, "Even people who don't deserve it..."

"Yes, well Captain Rogers definitely is something else!" The woman doesn't seem to realize the stress Bucky is under and continues asking questions about Bucky's past.

~ * ~

"Alright, Sergeant Barnes-- I've got one more question for you," the woman, whose name he still is unsure of, looks at him deviously. 

"Ask away," Bucky says with a smile. 

"What is this?" 

Confusion overtakes Bucky's features as he quirks one eyebrow. He then hears a collective "Awww" from the crowd, and turns around to face the monitor on the back wall of the stage-- he didn't even know it was there. 

On the wall there is a huge picture of Bucky and Clint in full combat gear hugging each other so hard, it looks like Bucky is going to break Clint in half. 

Bucky remembers exactly when that was. They had just had a mission in which Clint had fallen off the roof --which was apparently "not his fault" and definitely not the first time-- from the thirds floor. Bucky had been on his way to go find his archer when a huge part of the building had fallen to the ground right on top of Clint. Bucky had been so scared that Clint had been crushed, but luckily, a support beam had stopped the rubble from falling directly on him. Bucky was so relieved that when he finally saw the archer again, he had pulled him into a huge hug-- not caring who was watching. Apparently the paparazzi had been watching. 

As hard as he tries to suppress it, a smile begins to curl up his mouth until he is grinning like a fool at the couple of lovesick puppies Clint and himself make. 

"So is this what I think it is?" The hostess waggles her eyebrows at Bucky. "Are you and Hawkeye an item?"

Bucky laughs out loud at the term. "I guess you could say that." 

"Is it serious? How long have you two been together?"

How personal were these questions going to get? 

"Yeah, I'd say it's serious. We have been together for a little under a year now; it's never really been a secret," Bucky still feels awkward talking about it, even if everyone supposedly knew. 

"Wow, a year? That does sound serious," she smirks, "How did you two meet?" 

"Uhh, it was actually through Steve. When I joined the Avengers, I had met Clint but didn't really think anything of him. Steve kinda opened my eyes and told me how much alike we were," Bucky smiles at the memory. 

"So who asked out who?"

"Oh that was definitely me. Clint's not so smooth no matter what he thinks," he smirks into the camera as the studio erupts with laughter, "But me; that's a whole different story. You've all heard the stories about Bucky Barnes being a ladies man. You all know how good my reputation is," he quirks his eyebrows at the hostess. 

"Ohhh! Look out Hawkeye, there have just been some shots fired!" 

Bucky finds himself slowly beginning more comfortable in this interview as he listens to the laughter of the crowd. 

"Alright, alright; one more question. Can you see yourself having a family with Hawkeye?"

And now he's back to feeling uncomfortable. The instant response Bucky thinks of is hell no, that's crazy talk! But when he actually thinks about it, it's not that crazy at all. They have been together for a little under a year after all, and believe it or not, the topic of having kids has come up quite often. Plus Clint is good for him. They're good together; they balance out all the bad memories and flashbacks and nightmares. 

With a slow smile Bucky finally answers, "Yes. Absolutely I can see Clint and I together for a long time. I love him. I know that he'd be a good dad, and honestly he's the only person I would ever want to be with. He's perfect for me." Bucky blushes a bright red and rubs at his jaw with his metal arm.

"Awww! That's adorable!" The crowd cheers along with the interview woman, "You've all heard what you wanted to hear so let's give it up for Sergeant Bucky Barnes!!" The applause that ripples out of the crowd is unbelievable and Bucky just smiles and goes with it. He stands up and gives the woman another handshake before leaving the stage and finding Happy waiting to bring him home. 

~ * ~

"Did you mean it?" Clint asks later as they're lying in bed. 

"Did I mean what?" Bucky asks into the back of Clint's neck where his mouth is currently positioned. 

"That you see us having a family together." Clint sounds kind of nervous, like he's afraid Bucky will say no. 

With an amused huff, Bucky props himself onto his metal elbow and leans over his archer. "Yeah, sweetheart. I can't see myself being with anyone else 'til the day I die." Bucky grabs Clint and pulls him into his chest, planting a kiss to the back of his head. 

Clint let's out a happy sigh of "good" and then turns around in Bucky's arms to press a kiss to his lips before resting his head on Bucky's arm and eventually falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

Bucky lies there and watches his man sleep. He ponders the idea of going out and getting a ring for Clint soon, if his archer feels the same way. 

With that thought in his mind, Bucky drifts to sleep, dreaming about rings, wedding bells and his beautiful boyfriend becoming his beautiful husband.


End file.
